


Echoes On

by Red_Cheshire



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: College, Fae & Fairies, Fair Folk, Fairies, Folklore, Magical Realism, Other, University, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: Pepper likes puns and dreams of fire.Before Pepper was Pepper they vanished for an entire day.





	Echoes On

When Pepper was a thirteen, before they ever thought of the name Pepper, they had walked the backroads of their small hometown, ones that bordered vast fields of wheat, and seen someone be Taken. The tall not-person had smiled at them ~~(with _such_ long sharp teeth)~~ and kissed their brow.

 

~~(The next thing they remember was standing on the porch at home. It was midnight and their parents were frantic. They hadn't come home from school.)~~

 

After that they dreamed of fire.

 

When Pepper is eighteen they go to Elsewhere University as an architecture student, still dreaming of fire.

 

Pepper likes puns and spicy food and ~~(the criss-crossing boundary-notboundary)~~ their theoretical designs that will never be built. Pepper likes the scent of hot metal ~~(like blood is it not. like fire and pennies and life-notlife and _changechangechange_ )~~ and spending time with their metalshop and chem major friends.

 

They fall in love.

 

Sweetheart teaches them to dance and they braid each others hair with ribbons and charms. Sometimes Pepper will watch the concentration on Sweetheart's face as they study for exams and their chest feels warm. ~~(is this what love feels like?)~~

 

The second time Pepper sees someone be Taken they are wearing laurel crown ~~(made of iron, made by a dear friend, _freely given_ )~~ and Will Not _~~can not~~_ stand aside. Pepper dreams of fire. Pepper with an iron crown and pockets full of salt, whose heart burns like their best friend's forge. Who hasn't been Normal in five years.

 

_"You can't have her."_

 

~~Pepper likes puns. Salt, Iron, Blood, _Fire_.~~


End file.
